king_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian
'''Sebastian '''was a dark lord and leader of the Kool Kidz Klub after he killed Beanos. He is the rival of the King and was responsible for turning the Blob Tree into a hell-inch place. He bears the power of the Big Bean. He is equal in power to Matt. Biography Sebastian was born the son of JohnnyJeff, but his sibling, JimmyJeff was favoured as his father foresaw the evil acts which Sebastian would commit. When he was 10 years old he joined a gang named ”This Horrifying Gang Cheese,” and when he was 18, he was persuaded by the Big Cheese to join the Kool Kidz Klub after being kicked out of his home and being called “a disgrace to the family.” One time, Sebastian was lost when executing a task for the Kool Kidz Klub when he got lost. He stayed where he was for days until the Legion of Shurk kidnapped him and prepared to eat him. Twilight Sparkle rescued Sebastian and gave him the power of the Big Bean with the promise that he would use it for good. When Sebastian returned to the location where he had got lost, four people approached him and said: “hail Sebastian hail Sebastian hail Sebastian the king of the kool kids klub Sebastian shall not die until mighty thornberry be of coming.” Sebastian was suddenly able to return to the Kool Kidz Klub, where he was insulted and mocked for getting lost. He then used the power of the Big Bean on the Klub’s leader, Beanos, and killed him, claiming the new role as leader of the Kool Kidz Klub. Sebastian then started to commit acts of evil through the Klub until he was beaten by the King, who used the Six Blasts. Sebastian then sent members of the Kool Kidz Klub across the universe to search for power-containing objects. During this time, Sebastian entered the Clouds of Silver in SprongleSpace, and came across the Blob Tree and the Blobs that occupied it. He turned it into a hell-inch place where they would be trapped in an eternal cycle of suffering. When exiting SprongleSpace, he was approached by the Trongle of Sprongle, who told him that he believed that Sebastian can become the ultimate Dark Lord. After a number of more encounters with the King, Sebastian decided to look into the future (by rolling back his eyes and chanting “Big Bean”) and saw Mikey Mouse defeating The Ruler in the Battle of Song. Sebastian decided to use the power of music to achieve the Big Big Big Big Bean and kill the King. (Who was later revived by JimmyJeff) Nigel struck Sebastian with the Mighty Thornberry, killing him, until the Trongle reluctantly resurrected Sebastian. (Radnor Gods can only resurrect someone once every 1000 years) After his return from the dead, Sebastian went to challenge his brother. They clashed in the skies, and battled until JimmyJeff used the seventh blast to overcome Sebastian’s wrath. JimmyJeff then freed the Blobs from the Blob Tree and decided to make Sebastian suffer at his own hands and banished him there. Sebastian shall only return a Radnorok, as stated in Storak’s Prophecy. Trivia *Sebastian will appear in a flashback animation in Tribangular Quest. **Sebastian is not a playable character. **Sebastian is still not a playable character. **Anyone who asks for Sebastian to be a playable character will be pinched. ***Except for Lukejohnson783. You don't pinch Luke the Dwayne Johnson. *Sebastian’s name was randomly-generated in Plotagon. *he lost his whiskers in some plotagons but he found it again *Sebastian was not actually a main character he was Beanos' helper but thanks to his name he is now the leader of the Kool Kids Klub